


A Tale of Three Kingdoms

by nohrianscum



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Gen, Implied Bisexual Corrin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianscum/pseuds/nohrianscum
Summary: A war between Hoshido and Nohr threatens to break the peace within the Kingdom of Valla. Corrin and Kamui, only wishing for peace, throw themselves in the middle hoping to change the countries from within leaving Azura behind to hold the peace in Valla. Will their plan for peace work the way the plan or will the evil lurking in the shadows turn them against one another? Arranged Marriage AUCorrin = Male UnitKamui = Female Unit





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the prologue everyone! So if you see the tags I already have Azura eventually with Laslow, and I'm putting Kamui to Xander, but Corrin hasn't been set with who I'm arranging his marriage to. I kinda wanna set him up with Ryoma (but I'm also a shameless Ryoma/Camilla shipper) so I'm just gonna leave this up to vote! So drop who you want Corrin to be arranged to in the comments and then I'll start working on the next chapter!

Azura walked a brisk pace as she made her way to Valla’s throne room. The blue haired songstress was uneasy. She knew something was wrong, but couldn’t quite place what it was. There was a war on the horizon as Hoshido and Nohr continued their battles. It was only a matter of time before Valla and the surrounding countries would be dragged into their bloodshed. Her mother, Queen Arete, had stood her ground on neutrality for as long as she could, and Azura was sure this was what was causing the foreboding feeling in her core. Though she couldn’t be one hundred percent sure of that. She was hoping it was of something not as worrying as war. The Valla people were no warriors. Much like Nestrians, Vallans were singers and performers for the most part.  
Azura’s pace slowed as she approached the doors to the throne room as she heard the voices of her cousins, Corrin and Kamui. She had no siblings of her own and the two twins might as well have been her siblings as they were her closest friends. She could tell they were trying to speak in a hushed tone, but she could still hear them quite clearly.

“She doesn’t have to do this.”

“Corrin is right. We’ll take her place. One of us for each kingdom.”

Azura’s brow furrowed. That was enough information for her to gather this was about Hoshido and Nohr.

“Besides, Azura is next in line for the throne, as much as she wants to deny it. If she’s in an arranged marriage to one of the other Kingdoms then who will rule Valla after you, auntie? Me and Kamui? We’re not as loved by the people like Azura.”

They were speaking of arranged marriages? Without her there? Azura made her way into the room.

“Everyone, shouldn’t I have a say in this as well?” Her tone was soft and even despite the frustration bubbled within her. Corrin and Kamui had looked surprised as she entered, but her mother and her aunt seemed to have known she was out there listening in.

“King Garon and King Sumeragi have both come to me asking for me to side with them, but I still wish to hold the peace between kingdoms,” Queen Arete started, her face clearly troubled with the situation. She didn’t want to send off her family to be involved in a hopeless war. Not her daughter or her niece and nephew. “King Garon’s offer was more of a threat than asking, and while King Sumeragi’s was not a threat, we have no qualms with Hoshido. I see no gain in fighting against them by sending you off to Nohr.”

“That’s why you should send us,” Kamui butted in this time before her brother could. “I could go to Nohr and Corrin to Hoshido. We can stop this from within with the next generation of leaders, and with Azura leading Valla, that obviously ensures the peace.”

Azura couldn’t deny that was the best sounding outlook, but she didn’t want to send both Corrin and Kamui to loveless marriages. Corrin looked over to Azura with that selfless smile of his and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to worry, Azura. This is for peace.”

“You forget one thing. The next in line for each Kingdom are the oldest out of King’s children. Both are male,” Azura pointed out.

“First of all, I don’t care about if they’re a guy or not,” Corrin halfheartedly shrugged, “though that’s really on them. Besides we don’t have to marry to the next in line in the throne. What we need is an alliance. So any of the nobles or royal siblings to form the alliance will be enough.”

How long had they been talking about this that the two had seemed to think of this from all angles? Azura was uneasy to agree with this, but in the end, she supposed she didn’t have to. Her mother was the Queen of Valla, and if the two were willing to go she wouldn’t stop them. After all, they had seemed to bring out the best solution to light. Azura by herself couldn’t marry into both countries to prevent war coming to Valla. Her yellow orbs search her cousins’ eyes for any doubts they might have been holding back, but saw none. She then looked over to her Aunt Mikoto. Her gentle demeanor unchanging with a look of knowing. She had seemed to know this day would come. She did seem to see prophecies and Azura supposed that was what brought even the smallest bit of relief. If her aunt didn’t seem worried, then perhaps she didn’t see any dark futures that lied ahead.

“You have no objections, Azura?” Her mother broke the silence that seemed to fill the room without her realizing. Azura shook her head. She couldn’t find herself to object to this. After all, if she did, she would be objecting sending them to spread peace. Queen Arete nodded once, “I’ll send for a meeting between both kingdoms to work on the arranging of marriages then.” A pause. “Thank you Corrin, Kamui. May Anakos watch over you both.”


	2. Chapter One: Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting happens within Nohr. Kamui meets Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no clue for who Corrin is going to be with and no suggestions yet so the new chapter or two will revolve around Kamui and her adjusting to Nohrian life.

Kamui was nervous. She wasn’t going to see her home, her brother, her family for quite some time once the engagement was made official. Queen Arete was riding with her along with a few soldiers for protection until they arrived in the kingdom of Nohr. She gave a hug to each family member as a goodbye. Though it wasn’t going to be the last she saw of them, she knew, she would make sure of it, but that still didn’t mean she wasn’t going to miss her family.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Kamui teased her twin with a pinch of his cheek and a small laugh. Corrin rolled his eyes and laughed with her.

“Please, you’re the one who will miss me,” he teased back, “who’s bed will you crawl in when I’m not there?” Kamui was about to give an uncouth remark about how she’ll be married and she’d be crawling into her husband’s bed, but Azura had cut her off before the first word could fall from Kamui’s lips.

“I’ll miss you both,” she took hold of both their hands and gave her soft smile. “Do be careful, Kamui.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Kamui nodded as Queen Arete had called for her niece.

“Kamui, we should make haste. King Garon isn’t one who likes to wait.”

With that, Kamui gave her last farewells before saddling up her horse and leaving with her aunt to Nohr. She had read a few things about Nohr in her geography classes, but since she’d never been to the kingdom, her nervousness came back. She hoped she had hid it well in front of Azura and Corrin. Plus, she knew nothing of her husband to be or any of the royals in fact. The only thing she knew was that King Garon was ruthless as he was wise, otherwise he still wouldn’t be in power.

“You need to be careful, Kamui. While I hear his children aren’t as ruthless as Garon is, you don’t know who you can trust. So be careful with who you put your faith in,” Queen Arete had warned. “And especially be careful with King Garon and his tactician, Iago. They may have you killed to blame on Hoshido. Keep your wits about you.”

Kamui had no words to give, she could only nod and take her aunt’s words to heart. She didn’t expect her job to be easy, to change things from within by marrying the heir to the Kingdom, but she had hoped it wouldn’t be impossible. She would have to keep track of who was who in the kingdom. What she knew consisted of there being four children of King Garon. The eldest, the one she was engaged to, is the only child of the late Queen. The other three are children of concubines. Each royal has two retainers to protect them at all times. She’d have to make mental note of who they were and what they looked like once she met all of them. Though, as she thought of this it almost seemed to make her sound conniving and deceitful, but that was the last thing she wanted them to think of her. If possible, she wanted to be friends with all of them, but life wasn’t a fairy tale, and things could never go as planned.

The ride to the Castle Krakenburg was uneventful for the most part. Kamui had taken notice how once the sky turned dark, it stayed that way even after a day had passed. She had heard that Nohr didn’t have days and nights likes Valla did, but she didn’t actually expect eternal night like it was. She did have to admit, it had its own beauty. The shimmering moon and the endless stars that gave light to the dark, it was entrancing.

“Welcome Queen Arete, Princess Kamui,” bowed an unrecognizable man in greeting as they approached the gate. Lifting his head, the first thing Kamui noticed was his skin. It was as white as snow. It looked sickly, but the man’s smile was showed he was in perfect health. It sent chills down Kamui’s spine. “Queen Arete and I have already met, but Princess Kamui, as it is our first time meeting, I shall introduce myself. I am Iago, King Garon’s tactician and retainer. It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Kamui smiled curtly in response despite feeling quite the opposite. He wasn’t going to be one easily forgotten, that’s for sure. She remembered her aunt warning her about him before they left Valla, and she could already see why. He certainly gave her bad vibes, and her instinct has yet to send her in the wrong.

Dismounting their horses and leaving them with the soldiers in waiting, Arete and Kamui followed Iago to the meeting space. Arete and Iago idly chat about the politics, and though Kamui should have paid more attention, she couldn’t help but let her eyes wonder the place that would be her new home. The castle, much like most of Nohr, was dark which was why when her eyes caught sight of something light, it stuck out. Just a distance away, she saw blonde hair. She then took note to actually look at who it was before she realized there were actually three people; the girl with blond twin tails, which was the one who had caught her eye, a male with blonde hair as well who she had assumed was her brother, and a woman with purple hair. They had seemed to be watching her and her aunt from afar, which was clear when the girl had smiled and waved toward her to which Kamui smiled and waved back a bit nervously. With how empty the halls were, she could only make the assumption that they were the royal siblings of Nohr.

“Kamui,” Arete’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She didn’t realize she had stopped walking. A blush spread across her face as she stepped back into place behind her aunt as they walked into the room where she could only assume King Garon and her husband-to-be waited for them.

“King Garon, may I present to you Queen Arete and Princess Kamui,” Iago started. Kamui took a glance at the blonde man in the room who she could only assume was her fiancé. His face was stern and seemed to mimic King Garon’s own expression. The nervousness that Kamui thought she buried was already starting to bubble back. Taking a breath, she knew she had to hide it. At least for now.

“King Garon, it’s been quite some time,” Arete didn’t even crack a smile to the King she greeted. Despite this being a political meeting, the disdain Arete held for Garon was quite clear.

“Not long enough it seems,” he shot back. It seemed the feelings were mutual. Garon’s eyes moved over to Kamui. “Not your daughter, but a royal member all the same.” She felt like she was being looked over like some animal in some sort contest. “With her, Nohr and Valla shall merge in alliance.”

“Certainly, _to an extent_ ,” Arete had countered to what Garon had thought he made a statement. Kamui didn’t think Garon could scowl more than he already was, but he had proven her wrong as Arete made her very own statement. “Valla **_will_ ** stay out of this war, King Garon, however, if you need any other resources Valla can share, feel free to ask.”

“Do you think me for a fool, Arete? It’s known you’ve made another arrangement with Hoshido,” Garon spat, and Arete’s eyes narrowed. The room filled with a tense air. Garon and Arete were two unmovable forces. Kamui had thought her aunt had already sent notice ahead to King Garon of the situation at hand, but it seemed King Garon didn’t like the dealings he had been offered.

“I think of you as no fool, but I don’t want you to think of me as a fool either. I made my statement clear. Valla wants no part of your war with Hoshido. King Sumeragi had come to me for an alliance as you did, and I merely offered him the same thing. An arranged marriage with a member of the royal family and peace,” Arete’s voice was ice as she spoke the king. Their eyes were unflinching, unwavering. Kamui realized she couldn’t breathe. She had been holding her breath without realizing. She took the breath she needed which broke the silence between the two.

“Very well,” Garon broke eye contact with her. The two rulers of the kingdoms were fearsome indeed. Kamui wondered if she could ever match the intensity these two seemed radiate. “Crown Prince Xander and Princess Kamui will be wed within a fortnight.”

Kamui looked to Prince Xander and found him also looking at her. Though his face was dour, she could see a softness in his eyes which seemed to settle the nervousness that had been a constant the moment she set foot in the castle. She smiled at him. Because it was an arranged marriage didn’t mean it had to be an unhappy one.

“Prince Xander,” she gave a small curtsy, “I suppose I never got to say it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Princess Kamui,” his serious expression went soft as he gave her a nod and opened his palm for her to take it, “the pleasure is all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment who you want Corrin to end up with!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
